


i still hate you

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hickeys, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Teasing, Top Hwang Hyunjin, don't forget they still hate each other, enemies to fuckbuddies lmao, hyunin hentai voice actors au, hyunjin HUGE dick, jeongin half gets hyunjin off while he's driving oops, petnames, switch dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “You’re not making this any easier,” Jeongin huffs. He’s supposed to let this man top him? He has to laugh.Hyunjin pouts. “Why, Jeonginnie?” He whines, “Don’t you find me sexy?”Yes. “No.”“You’re so mean, Innie,” Hyunjin sighs dramatically. “How are we supposed to do this if you don’t even want to fuck me?”“I don’t have to want to fuck you to be able to do my job,” Jeongin says coldly.A contemplative hum from Hyunjin. “But you can’t do your job right now, though?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 18
Kudos: 359





	i still hate you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUNJIN!!!! 
> 
> finished this up over the past couple of days to post in time, even though this fic is innie centred (oops) but im still quite proud of it and hope this will suffice <3
> 
> have fun stay safe

“Oh! Feels so good, more, hyung!”

“Yeah, baby? How do you want it?”

Jeongin squints at the script. “Fuck- fuck me harder!”

“Cut!” The director yells, shrilly voice muffled through the mic. “Jeongin, you couldn’t be any less into it right now.”

Jeongin rolls his eyes, tries not to feel the man next to him practically gloat. 

“Fix this. Now,” He warns, before storming off and out of the recording studio. 

“Fix it, Jeonginnie,” The man next to him says in a teasing lilt, making Jeongin turn to glare at him.

“Shut the fuck up, Hwang Hyunjin.”

“What a dirty mouth. I thought that was only reserved for your voice acting.”

Jeongin clenches his fists, nails digging into the flesh of his palm as he practically seethes.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m supposed to do that to you, though?” Hyunjin feigns a sweet tone, giggling obnoxiously.

Fuck Hwang Hyunjin.

Jeongin was one of the hottest voice actors on the market, sweet breathy voice making him the perfect choice to voice bottoms in practically every BL  _ hentai _ made in the past couple of years. 

He took pride in his work, despite his initial embarrassment with telling people what he did for a living. He was proud of starring in  _ hentai _ after  _ hentai _ , making people’s eyes go wide when he told them which characters he’s voiced before.

Until Hwang Hyunjin came into the picture. Only a couple of years older than he was, he had a stupidly handsome face and a voice that was so versatile that he snapped up jobs left and right, despite only being in the business for a couple of months.

Hyunjin had practically stolen one of his voice acting jobs -- one he actually  _ really  _ liked the script for, as a bottom with a little bite -- and since Hyunjin came out of the casting room grinning smugly at his competition, Jeongin knew he was fucked. 

(He watched the  _ hentai  _ once it was out. He won’t admit Hyunjin’s voice got him off that night.)

“You’re not making this any easier,” Jeongin huffs. He’s supposed to let this man top him? He has to laugh.

Hyunjin pouts. “Why, Jeonginnie?” He whines, “Don’t you find me sexy?”

_ Yes. _ “No.”

“You’re so mean, Innie,” Hyunjin sighs dramatically. “How are we supposed to do this if you don’t even want to fuck me?”

“I don’t have to want to fuck you to be able to do my job,” Jeongin says coldly.

A contemplative hum from Hyunjin. “But you can’t do your job right now, though?”

_ Asshole.  _ Why did he find him attractive again?

Jeongin looks Hyunjin over once more.  _ Because of his stupidly handsome face, sensual voice that he wishes would whisper sweet praise into his ear as he gets fucked into his mattress. _

_ Jesus Christ. _

“I do intend to go home some time today,” Hyunjin says, when he gets no quip back from Jeongin. “Can we get this done and over with?”

Jeongin’s voice is hard and steely. “You’re such an asshole. Not like I’m in the mood to record this now, anyways.”

“Come here,” Hyunjin commands. Jeongin turns to see Hyunjin patting his thigh, an open invitation for Jeongin to… sit?

“What the fuck are you doing,” It comes out more as a statement, too pissed off with Hyunjin for Jeongin to understand fully. 

“If I get you riled up, we can record this quickly,” Hyunjin states with the roll of his eyes, as if it were obvious.

Jeongin is unable to say anything, chest bubbling with some odd feeling as he steps toward Hyunjin, straddling him after some hesitation. 

“See,” Hyunjin says, matter-of-factly. “That wasn’t so hard.” 

He ducks to Jeongin’s neck, glancing up at the younger cautiously. “Can I?”

Jeongin squeaks out an affirmation, and  _ oh God, _ Hyunjin’s lips are on his neck. He nips and bites playfully, fully intent on sucking a mark into one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Hyunjin must be a psychic, if he goes in on that spot right from the start. Or he’s just really lucky.

His breath quickens already, unable to resist rutting down into Hyunjin’s crotch as the elder goes to work on his neck, plush lips against his skin. 

“He likes it, hm?” Hyunjin whispers against his skin, chuckling. 

“Shut the fuck up,” He retaliates, but the hostility is quickly lost on his tongue as Hyunjin nips at a new spot, big hand now cupping Jeongin’s  _ embarrassing  _ hard-on and rubbing him through his jeans. 

Jeongin’s hips buck into Hyunjin’s warm touch involuntarily, letting out a satisfied groan at the contact. “Can I touch you, Innie?” The nickname is sweet and gentle off of Hyunjin’s lips, and Jeongin’s gut feels a little funny. 

“But you already are,” Jeongin’s voice comes out breathy, eyes closed in his blissful state as Hyunjin rubs him like this. He may as well get off like this, until Hyunjin seizes the hand on him, eliciting a whine from Jeongin.

It’s only when he finally opens his eyes that he sees Hyunjin’s hand on his fly, eyes cautious and staring deep into his.  _ Oh. _

“So, can I?”

“Please,” Jeongin whines. 

“So needy, Innie,” Hyunjin hums. “Tell me what you want, properly.” He presses his fingers down on Jeongin’s clothed bulge, providing him with some relief, but it’s  _ not enough _ .

“Touch me, touch my cock, oh my God,” Jeongin moans. 

Hyunjin is quick to heed the younger man’s words, undoing his fly and getting Jeongin’s cock out of the cloth restraints. The head is an angry red, dribbling precome enthusiastically as Hyunjin begins to work his hand on him, after a brief moment of admiration.

“You’re so pretty, Innie,” Hyunjin says softly, watching Jeongin fall apart in his hands, squirming in his lap. “Will you be good now?”

“Yes, hyungie.” The words roll off Jeongin’s tongue easily, indulging in Hyunjin’s warm, firm grip on him. The heat coils in his belly, already close so, so quickly.

That is, until Hyunjin lets go of him. “Let’s record this proper now.” 

Something bubbles in his chest and gut, something bad, as he’s pushed so close to the brink of orgasm and suddenly and horribly denied. He lets out a pathetic cry.

Fuck Hwang Hyunjin. 

“It’ll give you some motivation to record your lines, hm?” Hyunjin offers sweetly. 

Jeongin almost weeps. His cock is leaking profusely, so close to coming already, and Hyunjin does  _ this _ to him? “You’re horrible!”

“I’ll fuck you if you do this well.” Hyunjin offers instantly in a quiet murmur. “We could go back to my place.”

Jeongin is like putty in Hyunjin’s hands, seriously considering the older man’s offer and Hyunjin kisses down his jaw. “Come on,” Hyunjin coaxes, his pointer finger trailing the slit of Jeongin’s cock carefully. 

“Fine,” Jeongin musters out, letting Hyunjin tuck him back into his pants. “You better get me off on the way if you’re even thinking of sticking your dick in my ass.”

Hyunjin smiles sweetly. “Good boy. I’ll get the director.” 

Jeongin tries not to react at the pet name. Hyunjin bites his ear playfully before pulling him up and off his lap, settling him into the chair. Something stirs in Jeongin as he watches Hyunjin jog out of the recording booth, bulge almost too obvious in his skinny jeans. If he looks big like that, Hyunjin’s cock must be  _ monstrous. _

Jeongin struggles to keep his hands off his cock, clenching his fists tightly against his thighs. Hyunjin better give him the best damn orgasm of his life.

Hyunjin returns quickly with the director in tow, settling down comfortably in his chair as he puts the clunky headphones back on. Jeongin does the same, and waits for the cue from outside the booth.

“Hyung, please-! I need you,” Jeongin gasps brokenly, in the heat of the moment as he reads the line. 

“Only good boys get hyung’s cock,” Hyunjin replies sultrily despite the cringey nature of the line, ripped straight out of a porno. 

And  _ oh, _ does it send Jeongin’s mind to interesting places. Sprawled out on clean, white sheets, Jeongin fully unclothed as Hyunjin, well-endowed, strokes himself leisurely from above him. 

“I’m ready, hyung! Fuck me, please!”

He begs for Hyunjin. His hole leaks lube, and Hyunjin has himself lined up with Jeongin’s hole. 

“Good boy.”

The name makes Jeongin twitch in his pants. He almost forgets to make the little pleasured noises his character’s supposed to make as Hyunjin’s character pushed into him --  _ oh God _ , and now he has the image of Hyunjin pushing his thick cock into him, practically splitting him open.

“Hyung-! You feel so good,” Jeongin pants. “Fuck.”

“Such a dirty mouth, baby boy,” Hyunjin murmurs, eyes meeting his from across the room now.

His cock twitches in his pants at Hyunjin’s voice, erection straining tight in his jeans. Today’s going to be a long day.

  
  
  


“Fuck you,” Jeongin murmurs breathlessly, pinning Hyunjin against the bathroom door and meeting Hyunjin’s eyes. He never gets this dominant or pushy with another man, but he’s desperate. “Kiss me, asshole.”

“With pleasure,” Hyunjin smirks, flipping them around and holding Jeongin down with strong arms, messily pushing their lips together. There’s lots of spit, teeth and groaning from both of them, but Jeongin really wouldn't have it any other way as Hyunjin feels up his hard-on through his jeans. 

Jeongin sucks on the tip of Hyunjin’s tongue eagerly as the elder undoes his fly, pushing his bottoms past his plump ass. He almost whines as Hyunjin pulls away, but is equally surprised to find Hyunjin sinking to his knees. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Innie,” Hyunjin says, pressing kisses to Jeongin’s length. It makes him harder, as Hyunjin coaxes him on with a couple of cursory strokes. “Can I?” 

“Please do.” Jeongin feels like it doesn’t need to be said, but is glad that Hyunjin checks in on him anyways -- makes him think Hyunjin doesn’t hate him entirely.

Hyunjin latches on to the tip of Jeongin’s cock, laps at it eagerly and watches Jeongin fall apart as he swirls his tongue just right. Jeongin’s hand finds its way into Hyunjin’s messy hair, grip tight as his mouth works wonders on him.

Jeongin would like to think he’s larger than average, not too long but pretty thick once he’s fully hard, and Hyunjin absolutely fuels his ego as he sinks down on his cock; slowly, slowly, until the tip hits the back of his throat and he gags slightly. 

Fuck, that’s hot.

Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut as he bobs up and down Jeongin’s length languidly, his hand working the rest that he can’t fit in his mouth. Hyunjin looks beautiful like this, pretty pink lips stretched thin around his cock, cheeks flushed slightly, eyelashes getting damp from the overexertion of his jaw.

“Look at me, hyungie,” Jeongin coos, pulling at Hyunjin’s locks sharply. His eyes fly open, a tear now rolling down his cheek. He strokes Hyunjin’s cheek with his thumb, the rest of his hand holding onto his chin. “You look so pretty sucking my cock. Make me come, please.”

Hyunjin’s hands curl around Jeongin’s thighs to hold himself steady, sucking Jeongin off with fervour. The sinful little flicks of his tongue around his length, over his slit and at the sensitive skin under his head make Jeongin’s knees buckle, the heat in his gut growing with want. 

Jeongin can only let out a squeak as he comes in Hyunjin’s mouth, the elder surprised but takes his load all the same. Hyunjin pulls off of Jeongin, mouth slightly agape and filled with Jeongin’s come. He plays with the fluid in his mouth with a playful tongue and his fingers, before swallowing it down. 

“Okay,” Jeongin says, unbelieving. “Okay. Are we really doing this?”

“If you want to, baby. I’m perfectly fine leaving it like this, if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No! I want it, I want you.” His voice is heavy with desperation, and Jeongin wonders exactly when he started needing Hyunjin so bad.

“My place, then.”

  
  


In Hyunjin’s car, Jeongin lets his wickedness get the best of him as he notices Hyunjin’s bulge, straining in his jeans. He first lets his hand sit on Hyunjin’s thigh, tracing small circles on the denim with a gentle finger. Hyunjin’s eyes stay trained on the road, not faltering at Jeongin’s touch. If Hyunjin wants to play that game, he can too.

The hand travels higher, further in, teasing at his inner thigh, so close to his erection. He looks back up at Hyunjin. His hands are steady on the wheel, but his eyes dart from the road down to his crotch occasionally, unsteadily. Perfect.

Jeongin can feel the heat radiating from it as his knuckles brush against his cock, Hyunjin’s hips canting forward uncontrollably. “Fuck, baby.”

The  _ pièce de résistance _ . Jeongin goes to cup Hyunjin in his hand, rubbing him through his jeans unabashedly. “Jeongin, please.”

Hyunjin begging for him? He’d never imagined the day would come.

“Please what, Jinnie?” Jeongin says, sickly-sweet.

“That’s hyung to you,” the elder replies weakly. 

“Is it?” Jeongin teases, squeezing Hyunjin roughly. Hyunjin’s hips buck up at the sensation, now grinding more intently against his hand. “Tell me what you need, slut.”

Hyunjin opens his mouth to retaliate, but lets a soft gasp leave in its wake instead, giving in as Jeongin strokes his cock through the fabric. “Let me come, please.”

Jeongin removes his hand, laughing wickedly as Hyunjin lets out a pathetic whine from the back of his throat. “You-!”

“You have to drive safely, hyung. You can’t fuck me otherwise,” Jeongin coos sweetly. He pats Hyunjin’s knee. “Come on, hyung.”

Hyunjin just grumbles under his breath, pressing down on the accelerator.

  
  


“You think you can tease me like that, slut?” Hyunjin grunts, shoving Jeongin to the bed before he follows after him, pressing their lips together aggressively. Jeongin nips at Hyunjin’s lips and licks into his mouth, too overwhelmed by this sudden attraction to the man on top of him. His sturdy arms cage him in, and he holds onto them as they make out. Jeongin’s legs hook around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling the elder man down to grind their crotches together. 

Hyunjin moves away from him to remove his and Jeongin’s bottoms, lifting Jeongin’s hips roughly to tug them off. “Can’t even be patient? You’re such a dumb whore.”

Jeongin just whines as Hyunjin does the deed, and pushes their hips together again once he can. Their cocks, leaking precome profusely from the tips, slide against each other making them groan pleasurably. 

“You’re so needy, Innie,” Hyunjin chuckles under his breath. “Do you need my cock that badly?”

“Yes, please hurry. I need you now,” Jeongin sighs, over-indulging in the friction of Hyunjin’s cock on his. He should expect when Hyunjin clambers off of him, presumably to grab lube and condoms -- but he still misses the warmth of the elder’s body on his.

The fact that the lube and condoms are perched proudly on Hyunjin’s drawer almost makes Jeongin want to roll his eyes, but he appreciates not having to waste any time. He thinks of Hyunjin’s long, slender fingers prodding inside of him stretching him wide open to fit his thick cock, and shudders. God, it’s happening.

Rudely interrupted by the soft thunk of the lube bottle into his lap, Jeongin looks up incredulously at Hyunjin, who stares down at him with a nonchalant look. “What are you waiting for?” Jeongin asks first.

“You want my cock so bad, you work for it.”

Jeongin feels anger bubble up in his chest. He’s at a loss for words, mouth gaping open and shut incredulously as Hyunjin’s gaze remains unchanged, nudging the bottle into Jeongin’s fist. “Come on then.”

He wants to say something, but at the expense of Hyunjin’s cock ramming into him? He’ll take a raincheck on that argument. He mutters under his breath about how Hyunjin’s a ‘little fucking bitch’, uncapping the bottle as he flips himself over. Sticking his ass out to put it on display for the older man, he coats a couple of fingers in the substance, wincing as he teases his hole with the cold lube. He wastes no time in pushing one finger in, but the position prevents him from reaching very far inside himself. Still he thrusts the finger in and out of himself, sighing through his nose at the feeling. 

The rough sound of Hyunjin touching his cock makes Jeongin preen, knowing that he looks good like this. He slides another finger in him, quickly starting to scissor himself in this position. His eyes flutter shut, not focusing on how his cheek’s pressed uncomfortably into Hyunjin’s clean-smelling sheets, but rather on the pleasurable feeling of him fingering himself. 

He tries his best to properly work himself open, despite the ache in his wrist and the frustration bubbling in him because he can’t properly reach his prostate, and he already feels like crying. He sniffles uncomfortably with the third finger in him now, gurgling in neediness and desperation. His drool forms a wet spot against his chin in Hyunjin’s sheets, as he utterly misses his prostate over and over. Yet, he doesn’t want to cry out for Hyunjin to do something about it, for the sake of his ego. He’s being generous by letting Hyunjin fuck him.

Hyunjin is level with his face when Jeongin begins to sob quietly. “What’s wrong, Innie?” He genuinely sounds concerned, and that makes Jeongin’s heart clench just a little.

“Hurts, hyung. I can’t- can’t reach-” Jeongin heaves in frustration, choking up without finishing his sentence.

Hyunjin strokes the small of his back soothingly. With no trace of mockery in his voice, he asks, “Do you need hyung to help you?”

Jeongin decides he can’t take it anymore, and mewls out a ‘Yes, please.’.

Hyunjin helps Jeongin remove his fingers from his hole, kissing his wrist before he replaces them with his own lube-covered fingers. Jeongin feels empty for just a moment, clenching around nothing before Hyunjin fills him up with two fingers. It’s so much more than he imagined, filling him up well as they slide in and out of him smoothly. His fingers thrust in and out languidly, brushing over his prostate almost immediately. Jeongin’s hips cant downward, and he groans as Hyunjin rubs at the spot in small circles. “Feels good?”

Jeongin nods, gasping as Hyunjin adds a third finger slowly. “Keep going, hyungie,” Jeongin babbles. The tension in Jeongin’s body seems to ease as Hyunjin continues fingering him, working all the way up to four fingers, which seems like overkill.

Hyunjin flips him over gently, leaning down to kiss Jeongin’s tear-and-spit-stained cheeks. “You’re doing great for me, Innie. Do you wanna ride me?”

“Yes, please,” He says in a quiet voice, big wet eyes looking up and Hyunjin now. His lips are red from being bitten, cheeks dusted pink and pupils dilated as he admires the pretty man underneath him. 

Hyunjin kisses the corner of Jeongin’s lips briefly, telling Jeongin to touch his cock as he preps himself. Jeongin’s heavy cock lies on his stomach, and he takes it into his own hand to stroke himself lazily, watching Hyunjin roll the condom onto himself. It’s the first time he truly gets a good look at Hyunjin’s cock, after having felt it so many times -- he’s absolutely packing. 

His dick is both girthy and long, veins running down its length. The head of his cock is an angry red even through the translucent rubber of the condom, the colour running all the way down and meets the tuft of coarse black hair of his pubes, which are trimmed neatly and lead up to his navel in a sparse trail. 

“I’ll put it in first, then we can flip you over so you can ride me, okay?” Hyunjin asks gently, garnering an eager nod from Jeongin. 

Hyunjin lines himself up with Jeongin’s puckered hole, hand firm on Jeongin’s petite waist as he guides his cock into the younger, pushing in firmly. He gets the head of his cock into Jeongin, letting him accommodate to the size with heavy, even breaths. Jeongin holds onto Hyunjin’s firm arms, squeezing to let the elder know to keep going. He keeps pushing in, watching Jeongin’s face morph with pleasure until he’s fully inside him.

He feels absolutely stretched out, practically being split in half as he accommodates Hyunjin’s size. “Feel so full, hyung,” Jeongin sighs, relaxing around Hyunjin’s massive cock. 

“We can move when you want to, baby,” Hyunjin says, smiling reassuringly at the bottom. Jeongin’s hands move to meet behind Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him down for their lips to meet. The sudden urge to kiss Hyunjin proper hits him hard now, lips melding together softly. He decides that he likes feeling Hyunjin’s soft lips on his. 

“I’m okay now,” Jeongin says quietly, after kissing Hyunjin till he’s breathless. “Can we?” 

Hyunjin hums his approval, maneuvering them into a sitting position, impaling Jeongin impossibly further onto his cock, filling him up even more. Hyunjin lays down against his pillows, hands firm on Jeongin’s petite waist as he sits on his cock. “When you’re ready, baby boy.”

Hands splayed on Hyunjin’s toned stomach, Jeongin takes a deep breath before he lifts himself off of the elder’s cock. He makes it about halfway before his thighs begin to tremble, and sinks back on Hyunjin again. His cock stimulates his prostate, making Jeongin shudder with pleasure. 

He goes through the motions, bringing himself up and dropping back down on Hyunjin’s cock, hips moving in circles as Jeongin rides him. The pants he lets out are almost embarrassing, breathy and whiny -- but he can’t help it. It’s his first time getting laid in months, and Hyunjin feels  _ too _ good. It’s infuriating.

Hyunjin’s watching him. His eyes are dark and brooding, pupils dilated as he watches Jeongin bounce enthusiastically on his cock. Jeongin knows he looks good like this, and Hyunjin enjoys the show he’s putting on.

He goes faster and faster, the sounds from his mouth getting louder, more desperate, loving the way Hyunjin’s cock makes him feel so full. But he hasn’t done this in a while and his limbs begin to give out, thighs aching and arms trembling. “Hyung, I can’t anymore.”

“Hold on tight, okay?” Hyunjin says, making sure Jeongin holds onto his arms. He lifts his hips up, thrusting up into Jeongin confidently. The younger squeals, thoroughly unprepared for it, and grips Hyunjin’s muscly arms tighter. 

Hyunjin’s thrusts start out slow and calculated, brushing against Jeongin’s prostate over and over, filling Jeongin up in a new way. Hyunjin practically growls as he fucks Jeongin, a new fire kindled in him as he wrecks Jeongin’s ass. His hair is matted to his forehead and skin shiny with sweat, but he can’t take his eyes off Jeongin, and the way his cock disappears into him. 

“You feel so good, Innie,” Hyunjin grunts, his thrusts punctuated with Jeongin’s pathetic whines. 

Jeongin practically sobs. “I’m gonna come, hyung, please-!” The warning leaves his lips before he comes so hard his vision gets spotty, coming in thick, white ropes on Hyunjin’s broad chest. It’s the hardest he’s ever come, probably the best orgasm he’s ever had, and it’s all because of the man he hates so much. 

“Good boy,” Hyunjin murmurs, rubbing at Jeongin’s sides comfortingly as the younger comes down from his high. “Do you want me to pull out?”

Hyunjin’s consideration for him at the end of this is almost hard for Jeongin’s post-orgasm brain to wrap around, but he shakes his head. “Keep going. Want you to come inside me.”

The elder groans at Jeongin’s confession, flipping them over gently and coaxing Jeongin’s legs over his shoulders. It’s now he’s so aware just how big Hyunjin is, clenching around his cock and hearing the squelch of lube, it almost makes him want to get it up again. 

Hyunjin rolls his hips into Jeongin slowly at first, taking his time to work up a rhythm and for the younger to get used to it again, for his hole to get absolutely wrecked. Desperation overtaking him, Hyunjin’s thrusts get more erratic and hurried, more concerned about getting off now. The slap of the elder’s hips against his ass is almost hypnotic, feeling the slide in and out of him. Hyunjin’s cock throbs within him, and his grip on his hips gets tighter, and Jeongin has a feeling he’s going to-

Hyunjin comes with his hips stilling against the swell of Jeongin’s ass, cursing loudly as he fills the condom up. For a moment, Jeongin wishes that Hyunjin’s cock would pulse and fill  _ him _ up instead -- God, the things he would do to have Hwang Hyunjin’s come leaking out of his ass -- but he knows it’s just impractical.

The elder pulls out gingerly and ties the condom up, tossing it into the trashcan in the corner of the room, then reaching over for tissues to wipe himself and Jeongin clean. Jeongin moves to stand, already feeling the ache in his ass as he sits up. “Well,” He winces, “I’ll make a move first.”

“What? You- You don’t have to go,” Hyunjin pouts, eyes wide. Jeongin can’t help but be compelled to lay back down into the pillows. Hyunjin quickly sidles up to Jeongin’s side, arms wrapping around his torso.

“Someone’s clingy after sex,” Jeongin snorts. Hyunjin grumbles next to him, “Oh please, you’re not special. I’m clingy with everyone after sex.”

Hyunjin nuzzles his face into Jeongin’s neck, and that urges him to ask, “What are we doing?”

“Uh, we just had sex?”

“No, yeah, but how? We both hate each other, how did I stand to be around you long enough to have you stick it in me?”

Hyunjin scoffs, despite the intimate position he’s put them in. “Don’t get me wrong, I still hate you. You’re just a good lay.”

“Wanna do this again sometime?” Jeongin asks boldly.

Hyunjin doesn’t seem too surprised with the proposition, replying promptly, “When you’re not making me pull my hair out with how annoying you are.”

“Says you-”

“I hate you,” Hyunjin says softly, sinking into Jeongin’s arms that wrap around him. 

“I hate you too.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about how much u love hyunin on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> also pls leave me a comment/kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
